Ainsi font font font
by SeanConneraille
Summary: Harry a une chanson dans la tête. Le genre de chanson qu'on entend une fois et qui ne vous quitte plus...


**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR blablabla

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello, la p'tite fic qui suit a été écrite pour le concours Gepetto du site Manyfics, sur le thème des marionnettes. Si vous souhaitez plus de renseignements allez y faire un tour (oui c'est de la pub)

Je remercie Jaïga, Grenadine, Drakky et soizic pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements.

* * *

Harry a une chanson dans la tête.

_Ainsi font font font…_

Le genre de chanson qu'on entend une fois et qui ne vous quitte plus.

…_les petites marionnettes._

Le genre de chanson dont quelques notes suffisent pour qu'elle refasse surface et résonne sans fin dans votre tête.

_Ainsi font font font…_

Harry a bien essayé de la faire partir.

…_trois petits tours et puis s'en vont._

Mais jamais elle ne s'en va.

Alors Harry prend son mal en patience et se dit que peut-être, un jour, elle finira par le laisser tranquille.

_Ou par le rendre complètement fou…_

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry Potter a cinq ans lorsqu'il assiste à son premier spectacle de marionnettes.

Toute la classe est assise en demi-cercle devant un curieux bonhomme aux vêtements colorés qui se fait appeler Mister Piccolo.

Courbé en deux, l'homme cache quelque chose derrière un grand morceau de velours bleu nuit.

Mister Piccolo parle d'une voix enjouée mais Harry n'y fait pas attention, il se tortille au dernier rang pour essayer de deviner ce que recouvre le tissu.

Il ne voit pas très bien alors il se lève discrètement en espérant que la maîtresse ne remarque rien.

Miss Bradford l'aperçoit du coin de l'œil et fronce les sourcils.

Harry sent son cœur s'emballer un peu alors que la maîtresse tourne légèrement la tête vers lui.

Mais au même instant, l'homme retire d'une main le lourd tissu et les exclamations des enfants obligent Miss Bradford à regarder vers l'avant.

Le danger est écarté.

Une étrange poupée suspendue par des fils à une croix de bois retient désormais toutes les attentions.

Harry Potter écarquille ses grands yeux verts derrière ses lunettes rafistolées.

Mister Piccolo parle.

Tout en racontant une histoire, il incline d'une main habile la croix de bois, faisant s'agiter la figurine articulée.

Les enfants se laissent bercer par la voix grave et Harry, comme les autres, observe avec une certaine fascination le pantin qui prend vie devant lui.

De temps en temps, ses yeux remontent jusqu'au visage de l'inconnu et il se trouve à chaque fois captivé par la façon dont l'homme couve sa marionnette du regard.

Il y a beaucoup d'affection dans ses yeux, dans son sourire, et il manipule le pantin avec précaution, comme s'il était fragile et précieux.

Harry se surprend presque à envier cet assemblage de fils et de bois.

Personne ne le regarde jamais comme s'il était unique au monde, lui, et son cœur se serre un peu.

Bien sûr, il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent, il est encore trop petit mais la sensation reste et, lorsqu'il rentre au 4, Privet Drive après l'école, lorsque son oncle referme sur lui la porte du placard sous l'escalier, Harry se met à rêver qu'il est une marionnette et qu'un Mister Piccolo prend soin de lui pour lui faire vivre de merveilleuses histoires.

Puis il s'endort.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Trois semaines passent et les vacances d'été sont là.

Un dimanche après-midi, Harry arrose les fleurs pendant qu'Oncle Vernon range la cabane à outils.

La fenêtre ouverte du salon laisse échapper les bruitages d'un film qui titillent sa curiosité.

Harry s'approche un peu et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour espionner par-dessus le rebord.

Il aperçoit Tante Pétunia qui repasse, de trois quarts dos à lui, pendant que son gros cousin Dudley se goinfre de bonbons sur le canapé, en regardant un dessin animé.

C'est un Walt Disney, Harry se rappelle de la publicité qui passait l'année d'avant.

Son cousin avait gémi pendant toute une journée pour avoir la cassette vidéo avant que ses parents ne craquent et se précipitent au supermarché pour lui acheter.

Du haut de son petit 1m02, Harry arrive tout juste à voir la télévision mais il s'en moque, parce qu'il vient de se rappeler que le héros du dessin animé est une marionnette alors il s'agrippe au béton de toutes ses forces et suit attentivement l'histoire qui défile sur l'écran.

Les minutes passent et ses sourcils se froncent.

Il ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi ce Pinocchio, ce pantin de bois, aurait-il _envie_ de devenir un vrai petit garçon ?

C'est tellement…nul. Harry le sait bien lui.

Son visage se renfrogne un peu plus et il se détourne de la fenêtre, déçu et en colère.

Harry retourne à son arrosage avant qu'Oncle Vernon ne le surprenne, mais dans sa tête, une seule phrase tourne en boucle.

Pinocchio est un idiot.

Harry tire un trait sur les marionnettes.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

_Deux garçons qui marchent dans les couloirs d'une vieille école._

_Un blond et un noir de cheveux comme de peau qui discutent en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque._

_-Mon père a trouvé un serpent bicéphale au fond de notre jardin. _

_-Non ! Avec deux têtes ?_

_-Ouep._

_-Classe ! C'est quoi comme serpent ?_

_-Une couleuvre._

_Une porte poussée._

_-Il a fait une photo ?_

_-Mieux que ça mon pote ! Il a acheté un vivarium pour que je puisse la voir aux prochaines vacances._

_-Messieurs un peu de silence quand on entre dans la bibliothèque !_

_-Désolé m'dame ! s'excusent les deux garçons d'une même voix avant de continuer plus bas._

_-Tu me montreras ton serpent ?_

_-Evidemment ! Mais t'as pas besoin de demander chéri ! C'est open barre tous les soirs rien que pour toi mon chou ! _

_-Pff t'es con Seam' !_

_-Viens dresser la bête Dean ! Viens lui faire tâter de ton fouet ! Sois son maître absolu pour cette nuit ! Pour toutes les nuits ! La vie entière !_

_Un sourire qui retient difficilement un fou-rire répond à deux yeux bleus pétillants de malice._

_-Vraiment trop con !_

_-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes Deanounours !_

_Un sourire et un regard qui deviennent complices._

_-On peut savoir ce qui vous fait marrer ?_

_Deux garçons qui s'arrêtent à une table où un roux, un brun et une brune sont penchés sur leurs devoirs._

_-Oh salut les gars !_

_Le roux les salue d'un sourire, le brun d'un hochement de tête, la brune... fusille le blond du regard._

_-...et la fille._

_Le bruit d'une déglutition se fait clairement entendre._

_-Rien, laisse tomber Ron, encore Seamus qui raconte des conneries._

_-Je ne dis jamais de…_

_-On peut se joindre à vous ? l'interrompt son camarade. _

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Coupe-moi la parole je te dirai rien._

_-Mais c'est ce que je fais._

_-C'est bien ce que j'avais remarqué. _

_Un roux tête levée et un brun tête baissée qui suivent l'échange sourire aux lèvres._

_Une brune qui les regarde, l'air totalement blasée._

_-Oh Hermione ! Ne me fais pas cette mine de fausse sceptique, je sais très bien que tu serres les fesses pour te retenir de rire !_

_-Seamus…_

_-Oui, oui, oui. Je sais. Concentration, réflexion, action ! Et le tout en silence. A vos ordres chef ! On discutera en faisant du mime si ça peut te faire plaisir._

_Un livre qui s'abat sur une tête blonde._

_Deux garçons qui s'assoient et se plongent à leur tour dans leurs devoirs._

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry Potter a quatorze ans et entame sa quatrième année à Poudlard lorsqu'il se trouve de nouveau face à une marionnette.

Toujours à l'école, toujours avec sa classe, mais le pantin qui s'agite sous ses yeux est bien vivant, possède huit pattes, deux rangées d'yeux luisants et n'est retenu par aucun fil.

Et si le marionnettiste est toujours un homme, il n'a plus rien de merveilleux.

Du bout de sa baguette magique, Maugrey Fol'Oeil, leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, s'amuse négligemment avec son jouet.

L'araignée fait des claquettes.

Les élèves s'esclaffent.

Harry sourit.

Ses yeux remontent machinalement vers le visage de son professeur et ne redescendent pas.

Son sourire se fige avant de s'effacer totalement.

L'homme à l'œil fou est effrayant de sérieux. Aucune émotion ne transparait dans ses traits chiffonnés par les rides.

Puis ses lèvres se tordent en un simulacre de sourire alors qu'il observe les jeunes sorciers qui lui font face.

Harry sent un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La voix rauque de Maugrey s'élève et ses mots crus expliquent à chaque enfant présent dans la salle qu'il pourrait se retrouver à n'importe quel moment à la place de l'araignée, selon le bon vouloir de l'homme.

Un silence de mort tombe sur la classe, étouffant les derniers ricanements.

Harry rive ses yeux à l'araignée qui se débat pendant que leur professeur décrit avec précision les effets du sortilège d'Imperium, et une sensation désagréable lui tord l'estomac alors qu'il s'imagine à la place de l'animal.

Oubliée la magie de ses cinq ans.

Etre une marionnette n'a définitivement plus rien d'attrayant.

Peu à peu, elles commencent à peupler ses cauchemars.

Plusieurs fois, Harry rêve qu'il est attaché par des fils et que quelqu'un joue avec lui. Parfois une seule personne, parfois tout un groupe et seuls des rires effrayants et des sourires moqueurs sans visage répondent à ses tentatives désespérées de s'échapper.

Il se réveille quelques fois en suppliant qu'on le détache, puis se rendort.

Et au matin, la sensation s'étend.

Aussi, plus tard, lorsque son professeur essaie le sortilège sur lui et qu'il parvient à y résister en partie, Harry ne ressent qu'une immense vague de soulagement et se promet de réussir à le repousser complètement.

Harry ne sera jamais une marionnette.

La sensation s'éteint.

Et pourtant…

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry a quinze ans…

Harry a quinze ans et vient d'apprendre qu'il n'est, n'a jamais été, et ne sera jamais maître de son destin.

Une prophétie le lie à la vie à la mort avec l'assassin de ses parents depuis qu'il est âgé de un an.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, le contemple le visage grave et plein de regret, une lueur désolée dans le regard.

Harry ne voit ni l'un ni l'autre.

Encore sous le choc de la mort de son parrain, quelques heures plus tôt, Harry est incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Incompréhension, colère, désarroi…désespoir, se bousculent en lui.

Les sensations affluent avec la puissance d'une déferlante, le prenant à la gorge.

Le visqueux pressentiment qu'il avait enfoui à la fin de sa quatrième année.

Les signaux d'alarme qui hurlaient dans sa tête à chaque instant.

Les moqueries de Draco Malfoy qui résonnent insidieusement à ses oreilles.

_Potter..._

Harry étouffe.

_Tu n'es qu'un pantin,_

Un fugace sentiment de révolte émerge un instant, aussitôt tué dans l'œuf.

A quoi bon lutter ?

_Tu n'es qu'un jouet,_

Tout le monde attend de lui qu'il obéisse comme un gentil toutou et élimine Voldemort, lui, un garçon de quinze ans.

Harry les enverrait bien tous balader tous ces sorciers qui ne se préoccupent de lui que lorsqu'il les sauve de la menace de mages noirs psychopathes et le traitent de fou le reste du temps.

_Le bouffon du ministère,_

Mais ses amis, eux, il ne peut pas les laisser tomber.

Il n'a pas le droit. La mort de Sirius pèse déjà bien trop sur sa conscience.

Tout ce qu'il a gagné depuis qu'une lettre écrite à l'encre verte s'est un jour glissée dans la boîte à lettres du 4, Privet Drive tout ce bonheur auquel il a touché du bout des doigts, tous ces rires qu'il a partagés avec Ron et Hermione…

Il ne peut pas abandonner comme ça.

N'est-ce pas ?

_Le petit pion du vieux fou,_

Harry balaie d'un regard vide le bureau du Directeur.

Le soleil qui inonde la pièce ne lui est d'aucun réconfort.

Harry a l'impression d'être hors de tout.

Et ses entrailles se tordent lorsqu'il se rend définitivement compte de ce qu'il est devenu.

_Une marionnette._

Harry sent les fils se resserrer autour de ses poignets.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes.

Une goutte écarlate trace son chemin avant de tomber doucement sur le sol, alter ego colorée de celle qu'il refuse de laisser couler sur sa joue.

Le piège s'est refermé.

Il a suffit de quelques mots et d'une stupide cicatrice sur son front.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

_Bibliothèque de Poudlard, fin d'après-midi, dernier vendredi des dernières vacances d'avril avant la dernière ligne droite des examens de fin de septième année._

_Un soleil curieux avance ses rayons sur le bois d'une table qui aurait bien des choses à raconter si on lui demandait son avis. _

_Quatre garçons et une fille l'entourent et lisent avec sérieux leurs manuels ou noircissent avec la plus grande concentration leurs parchemins. _

_A une exception près peut-être…_

_Un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante qui demande à voix basse, sans lever les yeux de son devoir._

_-Hey vieux, combien de racines de mandragore dans la potion de transparence ? Trois ou quatre ?_

_Le roux finit de noter sa phrase en redressant la tête devant le silence qui répond à sa question._

_-'ry ? _

_Le jeune brun à lunettes, menton appuyé dans sa paume et regard dans le vague, ne bouge pas le moindre cil._

_-Laisse le Ron, je crois qu'on l'a perdu. _

_Un profond soupir répond au chuchotement du blond qui, de fatalité, hausse sourcils et épaules. _

_-Mouais, bon ben j'abandonne les potions pour l'instant._

_-Fais l'histoire de la magie avec nous si tu veux._

_-Ouais vaut mieux, sinon je risque de m'endormir si je la fais tout seul. Passe-moi un de ces foutus bouquins Dean ! _

_Le roux attrape le grimoire poussiéreux et continue._

_-Au fait, vous avez pas vu Neville ? _

_-Il avait un rendez-vous._

_Le jeune noir répond d'un ton désintéressé en retournant à son paragraphe._

_-Non ? Avec une fille ?_

_Deux exclamations synchrones qui tirent un claquement de langue agacé en provenance d'un énorme livre d'Arithmancie. _

_-Ouaip._

_-Tu déconnes !_

_-Nope._

_-C'est qui ?_

_-Elle s'appelle Pomona et devait lui donner un sacré stock de racines de gingembre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_

_-Que ? Pomona ? Tu connais une Pomona toi Seamus ?_

_-Euh…non pas de Pomo…attends, ne me dis pas…CHOURAVE ? _

_L'exclamation se fait presque à voix haute mais le traumatisme peut se comprendre._

_-Aaaah non putaiiiiiiin ! Dean t'es dégueulasse !_

_-Clair t'abuses là ! On avait dit pas les profs ! Ça se fait pas de nous filer des images mentales pareilles !_

_-Surtout juste avant de manger !_

_Un rire léger fait trembler les épaules du noir._

_-Vous auriez du voir vos têtes les gars ! _

_-Tss sale enfoiré ! _

_-Les garçons…_

_Une voix féminine contenant une dose d'avertissement s'élève finalement du grimoire d'Arithmancie._

_Une petite masse de cheveux bruns dépasse à peine du haut de la couverture._

_-Ah merde, désolé Hermione, on s'y remet._

_Les chuchotements s'arrêtent et le silence retombe sur la table._

_Le brun à lunettes soupire._

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry Potter a seize ans lorsqu'il s'emmêle dans ses fils.

A peine plus de quatre mois qu'il connaît la prophétie et déjà il n'en peut plus.

Ecartelé de tous côtés, tiraillé entre la pression du ministère, le monde sorcier qui attend d'être sauvé plutôt que d'essayer de se sauver lui-même, les attaques incessantes de Voldemort qui le culpabilisent toujours un peu plus et les regards dégoulinants de compassion des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry craque.

Il n'arrive plus à faire face.

Alors Harry fuit.

Ce matin il manque de faire une crise d'angoisse quand ses camarades de dortoir viennent le réveiller.

Tous penchés au-dessus de lui, ils le regardent avec des sourires goguenards alors qu'il émerge difficilement.

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, Harry croit à un de ses cauchemars qui reviennent pratiquement chaque nuit désormais.

Les rares fois où Harry ne rêve pas de marionnettes, c'est lorsque Voldemort s'infiltre dans sa tête pour lui envoyer des visions de massacres et de tortures.

Le sentiment d'oppression le prend par surprise et Harry s'affole.

Il se débat, s'empêtre dans ses draps et son cœur s'emballe.

Il commence à leur donner des coups puis il aperçoit les cheveux roux de Ron, et sa voix inquiète le sauve de justesse de l'hyperventilation.

Le roux fronce les sourcils mais le laisse partir sans faire de commentaire quand Harry lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, un cauchemar débile, qu'il a juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Harry sort.

Et maintenant, caché sous une tribune du stade de Quidditch, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Harry essaie de ne pas céder à la panique.

Il se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière, entourant ses genoux de ses bras dans une attitude de protection enfantine et se focalise sur les bruits de l'entraînement qui se déroule à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Dans son délire paranoïaque, Harry s'accroche à ces sons qui lui rappellent une joie intense, une sensation prodigieuse de liberté.

Il serre les paupières à s'en faire mal et crispe ses doigts sur le tissu de son jean.

Une voix haute perchée, légèrement nasillarde, crie des encouragements.

_Harry vole. _

Un garçon à la voix grave et puissante réprimande un de ses coéquipiers.

_Autour de lui, l'immensité bleue du ciel._

Un léger courant d'air lui rafraichit le visage.

_Le battement d'ailes du vif d'or à son oreille. _

Ses muscles se détendent.

Il expire profondément.

Le silence derrière lui.

Harry ne sait pas combien de temps il reste assis là, paupières closes, à se rappeler la folie joyeuse des matchs de Quidditch, à se rappeler l'intensité des duels d'attrapeurs, à respirer le bois des poutres de la tribune, mais c'est un bruit mat sur l'une d'entre elles qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

Et l'angoisse revient.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry Potter a seize ans lorsque Draco Malfoy décide de bousculer sa vie.

Appuyé contre la tribune, encore vêtu de son équipement de Quidditch, le blond l'observe sans un mot.

Harry le dévisage à son tour.

Les yeux verts glissent sur le visage sans expression, continuent le long du torse protégé de cuir…s'arrêtent sur la main droite qui tient une baguette magique.

Les bras se décroisent.

Les yeux suivent la baguette avant de remonter vers le visage.

Un sourire en coin et une lueur dangereuse dans un regard gris clair sont les dernières choses qu'Harry voit.

Une forte lumière orangée l'aveugle et Harry sombre dans l'inconscience sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Harry se réveille quelques secondes plus tard.

Ses yeux papillonnent et il bouge légèrement la tête, sonné.

Il va pour se passer la main sur le visage quand il se rend compte d'une gêne autour de ses bras.

Et plus précisément…autour de ses poignets.

Il se réveille totalement et un vent de panique souffle dans ses veines.

Son regard se pose nerveusement sur les articulations maintenues par des cordes blanches.

Les liens remontent directement vers les poutres qui se croisent au dessus de sa tête.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillent et son souffle se bloque.

Une croix de bois, des fils.

Non…

La panique s'accroît, le cœur pulse à toute vitesse.

Draco Malfoy ne rate pas un instant du spectacle.

Et le regard épouvanté que lui lance Potter n'est que pure jubilation.

Harry prend soudain conscience de la personne devant qui il est en train de se ridiculiser et essaie de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Son visage se fronce de colère mais ses yeux n'arrivent pas à cacher toute la terreur qu'il ressent au même instant.

-A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?

Le ton est convaincant, mais aucun des deux garçons n'est dupe.

Le blond esquisse un sourire avide et s'approche à quelques poignées de centimètres de son prisonnier.

Harry se tend et fait grincer ses liens.

-Judicieux choix de verbe Potter.

La voix n'est qu'un souffle et Harry frissonne.

-Tu sais Potty, j'ai toujours été un enfant capricieux.

Harry se concentre sur les paroles pour ne pas céder à la panique qui menace à tout moment de faire exploser ses barrières.

-Et je déteste _particulièrement_ que l'on me vole mes jouets.

Les sourcils bruns se froncent d'incompréhension.

-Tu es _mon_ pantin Potter.

Les yeux verts s'élargissent.

Les mots atteignent leur cible.

Orgueil et colère se réveillent.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! Tu rêves si tu crois que je suis à toi !

-Tss, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil Potty.

La réprimande est moqueuse et la main pâle tapote doucement la joue.

Le crachat ne rate pas sa cible.

Le blond ferme les yeux et recule, impassible.

Draco Malfoy ôte délicatement la souillure de son visage, d'un mouchoir brodé aux armoiries familiales.

Le regard gris glacial se plante dans le regard vert.

Un souffle se coupe brusquement et un poing se retire d'un estomac molesté.

Des doigts se referment sur une chevelure noire et tirent en arrière.

Une respiration erratique et un regard défiant s'opposent à un calme olympien.

-Tu es tellement grossier Potter.

-Je t'emmerde.

Un soupir faussement ennuyé.

-Et tu ne sais vraiment pas tenir ta langue.

Un constat murmuré et un regard intéressé à demi voilé.

Là, juste sous son nez.

Harry sursaute.

Que ?

Les yeux verts s'ouvrent grand.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

_Un pied caressant qui remonte doucement le long d'un mollet…_

_Un jeune homme dont la rougeur passe inaperçue qui essaie de ne pas regarder le blond en face de lui qui le fixe avec une lueur intense et avide au fond de ses yeux bleus. _

_Un roux –encore lui- qui fronce les sourcils en lisant son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie._

_- 'mione ?_

_-Mmh ?_

_Une brune qui continue d'écrire sans prêter attention à son ami._

_-Hermione ?_

_-Oui quoi ?_

_Une réponse légèrement agacée de personne qui n'aime pas être dérangée en plein travail._

_-Ça veut dire quoi ditrambique ? _

_-Ditrambique ? _

_Une jeune fille qui fronce à son tour les sourcils, essayant d'intégrer les paroles du roux et de retrouver le fil de sa phrase. _

_-Ah non excuse, « di-thy-ram-bique », voilà le bon mot. _

_La brune souffle d'exaspération alors qu'elle vient de perdre le cours de ses pensées et lève un visage irrité vers le roux qui ne daigne même pas la regarder. _

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'as dérangée dans mon devoir d'Arithmancie ? Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?_

_-Ben…ouais ?_

_-Il y'a des dictionnaires trois rayons derrière toi Ron._

_Un roux qui tourne brusquement la tête vers la jeune fille et la dévisage sans un mot, les yeux écarquillés._

_Un blond et un noir qui interrompent leurs activités et échangent le haussement de sourcils « y'en-a-une-qui-est-dans-sa-mauvaise-période » et le sourire moqueur «ça-va-barder-pour-Ronnie-boy ». _

_Avant de continuer de faire semblant de travailler tout en écoutant attentivement l'échange entre les deux._

_Un brun qui est toujours à dix milliards d'années lumière de la bibliothèque._

_-…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ben…pourquoi tu me la dis pas ?_

_-Dire quoi ?_

_-Ben, la définition. D'habitude…_

_-Je ne suis pas ton esclave Ron et peut-être que j'en ai marre des fois de toujours faire comme « d'habitude ». _

_-Mais…_

_Un roux penaud qui se ratatine sur sa chaise et n'ose plus ajouter quoique ce soit. _

_-Mais quoi ?_

_-Je… j'aime bien moi quand tu m'aides…quand tu _nous_ aides. _

_Un jeune homme qui reprend un peu du poil de la bête et se redresse alors que les joues de la demoiselle se colorent doucement._

_Le blond et le noir n'en ratent pas une miette._

_-Ouais et puis je te considère pas comme mon esclave…_

_Un roux qui s'interrompt et deux paires de joues qui rougissent brutalement. _

_Un raclement de gorge et le garçon reprend sa tentative de rattrapage aux branches._

_-Mais voilà, d'habitude t'es toujours prête à nous éclairer de ton lumineux savoir et du coup t'es un peu notre guide spirituel tu vois ?_

_Une jeune fille qui hoche lentement de la tête et hausse un sourcil dubitatif._

_Un jeune homme qui se tient bien droit, levant un poing convaincu, déclamant avec passion…mais toujours à voix basse. _

_-On est tellement bêtes qu'on a besoin que tu nous ramènes continuellement sur la voie de la connaissance, que tu nous éloignes des œillades aguicheuses de la stupidité, des sourires sournois de la crétinerie, que tu ouvres nos yeux d'ignares abrutis, Ô toi Hermione ! Grande prêtresse de l'intelligence !_

_Un roux qui se prosterne sur la table avant de se relever avec un grand sourire. _

_Une brune aux joues rouges qui n'arrive pas à empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer…tout en rangeant discrètement ses affaires._

_-…Ron ?_

_-Hum. Oui ?_

_-Je ne te savais pas si dithyrambique._

_Un clin d'œil et puis s'en va. _

_-Hein ?_

_Un roux perplexe qui cligne des yeux un peu stupidement avant de voir que son interlocutrice est déjà loin._

_Un roux qui oublie où il se trouve lorsqu'il reprend à voix haute._

_-Hey nan ! Tu triches là ! Hermione reviens je sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! _

_-MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! Veuillez sortir de la bibliothèque immédiatement ! _

_Un roux qui se moque de la bibliothécaire en train de se diriger à grands pas dans sa direction, range ses affaires en vitesse et poursuit sa terrible préfète._

_Deux garçons qui secouent la tête en levant les yeux au ciel…avant d'enlacer leurs doigts sous la table désertée. _

_Un brun à lunettes qui émerge tout juste, réveillé par le cri de madame Pince, et leur jette un regard perdu._

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry Potter a dix-sept ans et est assis à une table de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Ses deux meilleurs amis viennent de disparaître sous ses yeux pour il-ne-sait quelle raison…

Et il est un peu perdu.

Harry tourne la tête vers Dean et Seamus pour leur demander un bref résumé et les trouve en train de se regarder…amoureusement ?

Harry cligne des yeux.

Il est entré dans une autre dimension à son insu pendant qu'il réfléchissait ?

Pas d'autre explication possible.

Dean le voit du coin de l'œil et se détourne rapidement comme pris en faute, alors que les joues de Seamus…

_Seamus_ _Finnigan_ -le type le moins pudique de tout le monde sorcier- a les joues qui rougissent légèrement.

Harry n'a pas besoin de plus pour avoir confirmation.

Un sourire moqueur menace d'apparaître sur ses lèvres et il regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant rare.

Ses deux amis ne savent visiblement pas sur quel pied danser, aussi Harry, dans sa grande mansuétude, les rassure d'un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux.

Les deux garçons, soulagés, sourient de toutes leurs dents et Seamus pose leurs mains jointes sur la table avant de s'étaler sur ses parchemins pour prendre une pause bien méritée.

Dean secoue la tête et lui met une taloche sur le crâne de sa main libre.

Harry ricane doucement.

Une chevelure claire attire son œil au fond de la salle derrière Seamus.

Harry se mordille la lèvre et hésite.

La personne regarde dans sa direction.

Un léger signe de tête et Harry prend sa décision.

Sa chaise produit un raclement discret quand il se lève.

Il contourne ses amis pour remonter l'allée centrale et passe sans s'arrêter devant la table de l'autre.

Dean Thomas le suit des yeux et ses sourcils se haussent lorsqu'il voit Draco Malfoy suivre son ami.

Il espère pour Harry que le blond cessera pour une fois de l'importuner.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry Potter a dix-sept ans lorsqu'il se libère du dernier fil qui l'emprisonne contre son gré.

Un an et demi plus tôt, sa confrontation avec Draco Malfoy lui a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Se retrouver aussi vulnérable l'a pétrifié de honte et l'a reconnecté brutalement avec la réalité.

Six mois plus tôt, il a coupé le premier fil en éliminant Voldemort au prix d'un combat long et douloureux.

Quatre mois plus tôt, à peine remis de sa convalescence, il a coupé le second en envoyant royalement promener le ministre de la magie.

Deux mois plus tôt, il a intégré en partie le concept d'égoïsme et a décidé de ne faire que ce qu'il a envie, avec qui il a envie, quand il en a envie.

Rendre ses amis heureux fait bien évidemment partie de sa définition de l'égoïsme.

Et aujourd'hui…

Harry fête la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard et se libère de l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry ne le considère pas comme un ennemi mais il en assez de ses cachotteries.

Il est fatigué des faux-semblants et des manigances sous cape.

Alors, s'il est triste de partir de l'école dans laquelle il a vécu les pires et les meilleures années de sa vie, Harry se sent surtout profondément libéré et n'a qu'une envie.

Avoir une vie.

Et le seul lien qu'il veut conserver est celui de cette main qui se glisse dans la sienne et lui assure qu'il ne sera pas seul.

La seule attache qu'il souhaite est celle de ce regard sérieux qui se fond dans le sien et qui lui promet de ne pas l'abandonner.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry Potter a dix-sept ans lorsque Draco Malfoy l'embrasse devant tout Poudlard à la remise des diplômes de septième année.

Dean et Seamus les sifflent au premier rang, Ron verdit et Hermione secoue la tête en roulant des yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde remarque les bracelets de corde blanche qui ceignent leurs poignets.

Sur l'estrade, Harry éclate de rire et serre Draco plus fort dans ses bras alors que le blond chantonne à son oreille.

_Ainsi fond fond fond, le petit Harry honnête…_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
